1. Technical Field
System and method for controlling electric power in a plug-in vehicle from an external power source to one or more components in the vehicle.
2. Background Art
A plug-in vehicle is a vehicle that can connect to an electric power source and receive electric power from the power source. The electric power received can be stored or used to operate a number of devices in the vehicle. The plug-in vehicle is typically plugged into a household outlet to charge a battery in the plug-in vehicle.